A composite jewelry decorative article in the form of a volute spring with detachable decorative elements having eyeholes or bends for fastening onto the spring is disclosed in RU 2117439 C1, A 44 C 9/00, Aug. 20, 1998.
The shortcoming of this decorative article is the limited area of use and moderate decorative properties.
The closest to the claimed invention in technical essence is a composite jewelry article disclosed in FR 2588166 A1, A 44 C 13/00, Apr. 10, 1987, comprising a motif with precious stones, which is mounted in the body of the jewel by easily removable fastening means.
The shortcoming of said composite jewelry article is modest decorative properties and, as a consequence, a low useful quality.